koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (ガンダム無双3, Gundam Musou 3) is the third title within the Dynasty Warriors: Gundam series. Unlike the first two titles, this game strives for a cel-animation motif and is created to look more like the anime series. Visuals are completely revamped with brighter and flashier effects. The producer remarks these measures were taken due to fan response and to be more like an anime, hoping to create a title appealing to more Gundam fans. They hope they made a game that better captures the tension felt while watching Mobile Suits fight. According to comments from the talk show event, Koei barely finished the product on schedule and are still putting a lot of heart into the downloadable contents. Early buyers of the game can earn a download password to make Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II playable in the game. During the week of its release in Japan, it was the second highest selling game of the week. About 17% of its sales were for the XBox 360 version while the rest were for the PS3. Gameplay *Basic controls remain the same as previous titles. Duels -when two mecha simultaneously clash their weapons in a deadlock- are still done like Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Missions tend to be timed to be much shorter than the older titles, ranging from a maximum of five or fifteen minutes. Time can be increased by completing objectives or capturing fields. The longer times continue to exist most of the time for story missions. *Enemy AI for crowds is much more aggressive than before, feeling somewhat similar to Dynasty Warriors 3 as far as difficulty. Even the weakest of Mobile Suits will use Charge attacks against the player. This makes capturing and defending Fields on the map a crucial factor for the player's survival and victory. The mecha have been tweaked and fine-tuned to be practical to the standards set within the anime series. *When players fight through enemies, often they will encounter a situation where they either block or get hit by an attack. This title seeks to add diversity by implementing an "Emergency Dash" system. If the player times their dash moments before they are hit, their character will perform a special evasive maneuver to get them out of danger. Emergency dashes drain a portion of a MS's Boost guage, however, so players need to use these escapes with caution. *When the player finishes off an enemy character with a SP or charge attack, the defeated MS may explode and damage nearby enemy units. The effect can be identified by a unique pink explosion. *The forces gauge in the upper right hand corner has the ability to affect the player. Theoretically, as long as it has troops, defeated ace pilots may continue to revive themselves in battle. When a unit takes damage with the forces gauge still filled, there is a chance they may regenerate health from hits. They can gradually regenerate purple marked health unless they are shot down. When the forces gauge drops to zero, the player may experience a sudden change in the battle's behavior. Depending on how the player chooses to play the stage, it may make it deliberately harder or change their current mission entirely. *This time, when the enemy pilot who is the "final boss" of the stage appears, the action on the map will momentarily pause to emphasize their arrival on the field. If the player doesn't want to keep defeating the same opponents over and over again, it might be in their best interest to take the ace down. *Mobile Armors now have a tougher defense and come with a new feature for defeating them called the "Chance Gauge". The idea is to pummel the mecha repeatedly in order to fill up the meter located beside the mecha's name. When the gauge is filled, the player will then have a chance to cripple the giant and hit designated spots for critical damage. Mobile Armors will still lose armor as the player hits it but getting the Chance Gauge filled is ideal for quickly taking them down and locating its weak spots. *Fields have been updated with several new features. These instances are marked with special icons while entering a field. **'Missile Base' - launches a destructive missile to blow up another field, marked on the game's mini map. If it's an enemy base, conquering the field can disrupt the order. **'Communications Facility' - if the building is present, the field will continue to summon reinforcements on the map for whichever side has it under their control. **'Vanguard Base' - if the field is subdued with this active, their Partner Gauge and SP Gauge will gradually increase. **'Catapult' - any field with a catapult allows the player to instantly travel to another field on the map. The player may occasionally have the option to choose which particular field they want to hop into. **'Fortress' - makes forces harder to decrease when present on field. **'Mobile Suits Factory' - claiming a field with this facility can restore a small portion of army forces gauge. **'Repair Hanger' - restores the armor gauge for all ally pilots. **'Newtype Laboratory' - strengthens ally army. **'Home Base' - a star icon is for the player's forces while the winged icon represents the station for enemy troops. When the pivotal position is taken down, the morale for the affected side will drop instantly to zero. *A new attack feature for this title is the "Partner Strike". Like the "Team Assist" from Warriors Orochi 2, players can order a secondary pilot to accompany them into battle. To order a partner to attack, the player needs to sacrifice a portion of the Partner's respective CP gauge. Partners can be chosen by players before they enter the battlefield. The Partner's Gauge can be refilled by destroying other MS or by conquering fields. Partner Strikes fall into one of seven categories: *Although a minor feature, the player can also see their mission navigator, or Operator, before a battle begins. As they progress through missions, players may earn characters to act as the part and can change them at will. *The customization feature of the game is replaced with the "Design Plans", which is a return to the first game's method of strengthening MS. As opposed to just increasing the parameters of parts, the player may obtain designs from enemies that can lead to changing and improving the structure of the MS itself. Players may then boost select parameters of their MS. Within each parameter lies the "Strengthening Slot", which is where the designs the player obtains are uploaded. Plans can be obtained in the same manner as Parts in the previous title. The best structure node for each MS is still rank 4, which still need special missions to unlock. *Upgrading remains relatively the same except players can only adjust a single stat. Three attachments, or special abilities, can also be grafted onto each Mobile Suit. *Players can also earn multiple versions of the same Mobile Suit, meaning they can experiment with different Attachments and Plans to their liking more than once. *Unlike previous titles, every action needed for customizing their Mobile Suits requires a monetary fee. Players can gain money by completing missions or by selling unneeded designs in the Shop. *Gold can also be used to help the player's character. If desired, the player may participate in special Training missions with a monetary fee. These sessions may instantly level up their characters without having to participate in a Mission. Skills are bought within a shop this time as well, letting the player choose specific skills they wish to purchase and learn. Licenses are available for purchase in the Shop, as long as the player can afford them and has played over five missions. *Downloadable content is planned and still in the works at this stage. Permission to download certain pilots may be determined by the endings the player receives in Story Mode. Modes Story Mode An anagram of the previous two games, the Story Mode acts as the original mission mode and the Official Mode in the game by offering various types of missions. Its original story is similar to the first title with characters participating in one of four basic arcs on a mysterious world. They are: *'Those who Understand' (わかり合う者たち, Wakariau Monotachi) - Amuro Ray, Kou Uraki, Setsuna F. Seiei and others are separated from their comrades. They join forces to find their respective friends. Whilst finding other stranded pilots, they encounter a planetary mystery and work together to solve it. *'Those who Doubt' (疑う者たち, Utagau Monotachi) - Banagher Links, Char Aznable, Ribbons Almark and others deal with challenging their perceptions of their own abilities. Seeking to test their power against unknown opponents, they encounter several dangers whilst trying to solve their inner dilemmas. *'Those who Cross' (すれ違う者たち, Surechigau Monotachi) - Audrey Burne, Haman Karn, Paptimus Scirocco and others has Audrey being saved by Garrod Ran. She soon discovers his comrade in arms is Scirocco, who is well aware of Audrey's real identity. Using her name as a means to perpetuate war, Audrey seeks Haman's help. With pilots choosing to join the princess or the manipulator, the story is a battle between Haman and Scirocco. *'Those who Fight' (戦う者たち, Tatakau Monotachi) - Full Frontal, Treize Khushrenada, Anavel Gato and others have their own individual objectives and don't question the morality of war. They attack the other forces while staying true to their own beliefs. Finishing other story modes or other missions are needed to unlock chapters in either arc. As the player finishes each story, the final acts to wrap up the conflicts between the forces emerge. The three conclusions are named For Peace (平和のために, Heiwa no Tameni), For Victory (勝利のために, Shouri no Tameni), and For Reform (革新のために, Kakushin no Tameni). Other mission categories include: *'History Missions' - reenacts events of the original Gundam series for the cast. Unlike previous titles, these type of missions are available for the Universal Century based story arcs -excluding Char's Counterattack- and alternate universes (Wing, X'', ''G, Turn A, Seed Destiny and Double O). *'Collection Missions' - lets players seek designs for a category of MS, such as Zeon types, red colored MS, etc. *'Memorial Missions' - when the player has shot down 10,000 or so MS, these type of missions appear. They allow the player to obtain rare Plans for their MS or rare Pilot Skills. *'Challenge Missions' - difficult tasks for the player to put their skills to the test. *'Friendship Missions' - opens the door for meeting other pilots by categorizing various characters into select missions. The players can choose to only fight alongside women, Mobile Fighters, or other such types of groups. *'Relation Missions' - missions that boost the player's relationship rating with other pilots. *'Special Missions' - if the player is low on Gold, they might want to partake in these missions to get more. *'Download Missions' - the location for downloadable missions in the game. Relationships are built in tiers (level 1~5) and building friendships with other characters has the ability to affect the player's character. When a character reaches a specific level of friendship, it can unlock new Partners, power up the character's MS, or allow more Operators for the player's character to select. The specific characters who affect these changes are shown as icons on the Relationship Level chart for the player's character. Additionally, creating various friendships is needed to unlock new missions. There are over 300 different missions in this mode. Online Mode This mode has four man online co-op for fifteen unique missions. These missions are designed to be impossible to complete alone and encourage teamwork with other players. Characters are not allowed to use special equipment or Pilot Skills they have earned in this mode. The forces gauge is also not allowed to drop to zero at any time, which means trying to rely on it for resurrecting players or losing too many ally fields will result in an instant defeat. Gold and experience earned in Online Mode is higher than playing a solo game, so it might be a good opportunity for completionists to work together. During this mode, players can take the place of Partner Strikes for one another and initiate them to their desires called Partner Support. A rank 1 Lamp restores a fixed amount of armor for the team; rank 2 restores the armor to optimum settings. A rank 3 Lamp has the same effects as the second rank except it also completely replenishes lost troops for allies. Knowing when to use a Lamp is highly dependent on the team member who finds them. Players can communicate with one another using a voice communicator or with text. If players want to not talk with one another, automated text appears over the player's avatars to describe their situation. Players can either join sessions already taking place or create their own for others to join. If there are no available spots, players can also place in tickets for a particular mission and character they wish to play. Allegedly, more scenarios are planned for this mode. System Includes the Library section found in previous titles. Characters *Universal Operator - Haro Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray **From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Z Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit: RX-78-2 Gundam, RX-93 Nu Gundam *Char Aznable (aka. Quattro Bageena) **From: Mobile Suit Gundam, Mobile Suit Z Gundam, Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit: MS-06S Zaku II (Char Custom), MSN-100 Hyaku Shiki, MSN-04 Sazabi *Kai Shiden **Mobile Suit: RX-77-2 Guncannon *Hayato Kobayashi **Mobile Suit: RX-77-2 Guncannon *Ramba Ral **Mobile Suit: MS-06S Zaku II *M'Quve **Mobile Suit: MS-06 Zaku II *Dozle Zabi **Mobile Suit: MS-06S Zaku II, MA-08 Big Zam *Sub Characters - Gaia, Mash, and Ortega, Kycilia Zabi Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 STARDUST MEMORY *Kou Uraki **Mobile Suit: RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam GP01 Full Vernian *Anavel Gato **Mobile Suit: RX-78GP02A Gundam GP02 Mobile Suit Gundam Z *Kamille Bidan **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II, MSZ-006 Z Gundam *Paptimus Scirocco **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Emma Sheen **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Jerid Messa **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II (Titans Color) *Yazan Gable **Mobile Suit: RX-139 Hambrabi *Reccoa Londe **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Sarah Zabiarov **Mobile Suit: PMX-003 The O *Four Murasame **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II, MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *Rosamia Badam **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Haman Karn **From: Mobile Suit Z Gundam, Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam **Mobile Suit: AMX-004 Qubeley *Operator - Astonaige Medoz *Sub Characters - Fa Yuiry, Apolly Bay, Roberto, Henken Bekkener, Bask Om, Dunkel Cooper, Ramsus Hasr Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta **Mobile Suit: MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam *Roux Louka **Mobile Suit: MSZ-006 Z Gundam *Beecha Oleg **Mobile Suit: MSN-100 Hyaku Shiki *Elle Vianno **Mobile Suit: RX-178 Gundam MK-II *Elpeo Puru (spelled Elpeo Ple in Japanese version) **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-2 Qubeley MK-II (Black) *Puru Two (Ple Two in Japanese version) **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-3 Qubeley MK-II (Red), MRX-10 Psyco Gundam MK-II, NZ-000 Quin-Mantha *Glemy Toto **Mobile Suit: AMX-004-2 Qubeley MK-II, AMX-004-3 Qubeley MK-II (Red and Black) *Operators - Leina Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Operators - Chan Agi, Nanai Miguel Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links **Mobile Suit: RX-0 Unicorn Gundam - with its Destroy Mode present *Full Frontal **Mobile Suit: MSN-06S Sinanju *Marida Cruz (downloadable content only) **Mobile Suit: NZ-666 Kshatriya *Operators - Audrey Burne (Mineva Zabi) Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno **Mobile Suit: F91 Gundam F91 *Cecily Fairchild **Mobile Suit: F91 Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Uso Ewin **Mobile Suit: LM314V21 V2 Gundam *Katejina Loos **Mobile Suit: ZMT-S33S Gottratan Super Deformed Gundam *Musha Gundam *Musha Gundam Mk-II *Knight Gundam Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu **Mobile Suit: GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam *Master Asia **Mobile Suit: GF13-001NHII Master Gundam *Schwarz Bruder **Mobile Suit: GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam, GF13-001NHII Master Gundam *Sub Characters - Kyoji Kasshu, Rain Mikamura Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy **Mobile Suit: XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero *Duo Maxwell **Mobile Suit: XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell *Trowa Barton **Mobile Suit: XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai *Treize Khushrenada **Mobile Suit: OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II *Milliardo Peacecraft (Zechs Merquise) **Mobile Suit: OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon *Sub Character - Relena Peacecraft After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran **Mobile Suit: GX-9901-DX Gundam DX *Operators - Tiffa Adill Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack **Mobile Suit: WD-M01 Turn A Gundam *Gym Ghingham **Mobile Suit: Concept-X 6-1-2 Turn X *Sochie Heim **Mobile Suit: AMX-109 Kapool *Sub Character - Dianna Soreil Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kira Yamato **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *Athrun Zala **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam *Lacus Clyne **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam *Shinn Asuka **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *Lunamaria Hawke **Mobile Suit: ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei **Mobile Suit: GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *Ribbons Almark **Mobile Suit: CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam *Lockon Stratus (downloadable content only) **Mobile Suit: GN-006 Cherudim Gundam *Allelujah Haptism (downloadable content only) **Mobile Suit: GN-007 Arios Gundam *Tieria Erde (downloadable content only) **Mobile Suit: GN-008 Seravee Gundam *Mister Bushido (downloadable content only) **Mobile Suit: GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Trophies Related Media Bandai-Namco performed a staged event on 1:30 PM, November 23 (Japan Time), which was broadcast live on their Ustream channel. The producer from the Bandai-Namco side, Yoshitaro Goto, and Hisashi Koinuma took to the stage to reveal more about their upcoming product, including the just finished second promotional trailer for the title. At the time of the stage event, the main game was in its completed stages and development for downloadable content was still underway (Susanowo's model, for instance, wasn't shown since Koinuma said its actions and model weren't complete yet). After explaining the overall game mechanics, Harutoshi Fukui came on stage to comment on Unicorn and his thoughts about various characters and Mobile Suits. Fukui then played as Banagher and was surprised at how tough and exciting his experience was -even if he did lose to the stage's final boss, Scirocco. Allusions *Music in the game features trademark themes from various Gundam sagas. When a character launches in their default Mobile Suit, there is a good chance a theme from their respective series will play in the background. External Links * Official Japanese site * [http://nicozon.blog64.fc2.com/?video_id=/sm13076950 Gameplay footage for first handful of missions for Utagau Monotachi with Banagher and Ribbons] * Short gameplay footage for Knight Gundam; piloted by Lunamaria * Short gameplay footage of Schwarz in Master Gundam Category:Games